The Nintendo Girls Have a Sleepover
by The Only Person Who Luvz Akito
Summary: Title speaks for most of this. A simple oneshot telling the story of what happens when a badass alien shooter spends the night with two pretty princesses, and how they got a little secret out of her.


"Samus! It's about time you showed up!"

Everyone's favorite bounty hunter tensed as the frilly, blonde, and ditzy princess of the Mushroom Kingdom hugged her upon opening the door. "I'm so glad you decided not to come in your armor!"

'_Oh yeah, me too. Now I'm gonna have to burn this suit instead.' _Samus thought sarcastically as she was dragged into the rather large bedroom.

"Her shoulders wouldn't have been able to fit through the doorway anyway." said the princess of Hyrule, sitting across the couch and reading a book.

"Oh hey, that reminds me why ARE those things so big anyway? Doesn't that make the suit, like, super heavy?"

Samus sighed, rolling her eyes. _'Nickel for every time I've been asked that...' _"They're the most important parts of the suit, inside's the equipment that basically runs the whole thing."

"I wouldn't try to explain the mechanics of your complex technology to Peach if I were you." said Zelda, closing her book.

"Hey! I'm sure I could figure it out....if she explained slowly enough!"

Samus pinched the bridge of her nose. "Why did you two even invite me here?"

Zelda stood up and put a hand on her shoulder. "Cuz, we know how hard you work, and how tense you usually act. We just wanted you to have some much need relax and girl time. By the way, is that why you were late? Working long hours again?"

"Tch, I wish." Samus replied, carefully removing her hand. "I could use that sorta pay. No, Adam apparently took sort of a wrong turn while I was asleep on the way here."

Peach blinked. "Adam? Who's Adam?" She perked. "Is he a special guy?"

Samus shook her head. "Well, yes and no. He's my ship,"

She blinked. "You named your ship?"

Samus sighed through her teeth. "Forget it. It's a long story."

"Ugh, men and directions." scoffed Zelda as she waved her hand. "Even after Link's come to my castle so many times, he still manages to get lost."

"Not Mario," Peach said with a smile. "Every time I invite him to my castle, he barely hesitates to show up." She gave her all-too-annoying giggle, making Samus's eye twitch.

"So, aside from reminding me that I live in a small ship instead of a giant castle, what else do you girls do at sleepovers?"

Peach gulped, feeling nervous about Samus's infamous icy temper. Zelda, however, was quick to save the moment.

"Why, get better acquainted with a girl's two best friends, of course."

Peach grinned. "Puppies and diamonds?"

She shook her head. "Nope, Ben and Jerry. And maybe Edy too."

Samus raised an eyebrow as Peach cheered. "Who?" This made Peach giggle again.

"They're ice creams, silly!"

"Don't tell me you've never heard of those brands!" said Zelda with a rather surprised face.

Samus shrugged. "I don't eat ice cream."

It looked like the girls' eyes were about to pop out of their skulls and their jaws unhinge. "WHAAAAT?! You mean you've NEVER eaten ice cream!?"

"Well, yeah." Samus replied, confused by their reactions. "It's not exactly like I always have the money to buy food that isn't even good for me. I don't want it anyway. Not much of a sweets fan."

"Oh no, don't tell me.....you've never eaten chocolate either, have you?" asked Zelda. Both girls gasped loudly when Samus shook her head no.

She watched as Peach tried to stop herself from hyperventilating. "No wonder you're usually in a bad mood! Chocolate is the ultimate Band-Aid!"

"Whatever, I don't expect food to heal any wounds."

"Oh, never underestimate its power. Well tonight, you'll get to experience it firsthand." Zelda turned to Peach. "Do this girl a favor and find her some chocolate ice cream!"

Peach nodded with a smile and soon held an individual-sized box in front of Samus.

She simply pushed it away. "No thanks."

"Please Samus, you simply MUST try just one bite!" Peach begged.

She sighed. "And I suppose you two won't stop bugging me until I do, right?"

They nodded, so she grabbed a spoon, opened the box, and quickly swallowed one scoop. She blinked her widening eyes, and tried another, this time taking more time to taste it. "Mmm....oh wow, this is good!" Peach and Zelda exchanged a smile and a high five as Samus downed the whole carton.

"See? Told ya you'd like it." said Zelda with a smirk as she opened her own share.

Samus, realizing what she'd done, simply crossed her arms as a tiny red smear appeared on her face. "Alright, alright, shut it. Now what else do you two do for fun here?"

"Movies!" said Peach with a grin, holding up a few DVDs including A Walk to Remember, 10 Things I Hate About You, and The Princess Bride.

"Ugh, please, no chick flicks." said Samus, sticking her tongue out.

"What, you don't like romantic movies?!" said Peach with a frown. "But you are a chick!"

" Eh, they just seem a bit...boring to me." she replied with a shrug.

"Then what movies do you like?" asked Zelda.

"Let's see....I really like Alien, Dark Knight, and...oh, Edward Scissorhands. I dunno, I guess darker, less realistic stuff."

"Ew, those kinda movies creep me out!" Peach shook her head. "Fine then, let's do something else. What about a game?"

"Oh, I know! Truth or Dare!" shouted Zelda, waving her hand in the air. She blinked, glancing at Samus. "Let me guess, you have no idea what that is, right?" She sighed when she shook her head.

"Oh, it's super fun!" said Peach with a smile. "You're given the choice of truth or dare, meaning you answer whatever we ask you, or you do whatever we dare ya to do."

Zelda snapped her fingers. "I got an idea!" She quickly fetched an empty water bottle. "We'll use this to choose who goes."

"Sounds entertaining enough." said Samus with a shrug.

"Well then...why don't we do something to make it more interesting?" Zelda grinned slyly.

"Like what?"

Her and Peach whispered to one another. "Alright, if you refuse to answer a question or do a dare, you have to take of one item of clothing."

"Then when we're finished playing, the person with the least amount of clothes has to go around the ENTIRE Smash mansion." added Peach.

Samus smirked. "Okay, I'm up for that kinda challenge."

"You go first!"

She grabbed the bottle and gave it a twirl, and it landed right on Zelda. "Truth or dare?"

Zelda blinked and gulped. "Uh....truth." She was too scared to see what a sort of dare Samus might give.

"Fine then...um...have you ever gone out drinking before?" She was curious if such a dignified princess ever cut loose.

Zelda sighed. "Only once, and it was here at Smash mansion. Link took me to the bar, and, well...let's just say it had a happy ending for him."

Peach squealed. "OMG Zelda! You're such a bad girl!" She nudged her playfully.

Zelda blushed a bit and spun the bottle, smirking when it landed on Peach. "Truth or dare?"

"Dare me!"

"Ha, fine then, I dare you to read one of my books. I'll even be nice and let you choose which one."

Peach pouted. It didn't matter if she had a choice. All of Zelda's books were far too long and complicated for her tastes. Zelda was so glad she was too dumb to just take off her crown or something. She took the next spin and it landed back on Zelda, who sighed and said. "I'll go with dare this time."

Peach giggled. "Alright, I dare you to not say words with more than one syllable for the rest of the night."

Zelda took a moment to think about if she could accomplish this. 'Okay-CRAP! Uh, let's see....saying-no...words with only-just one...sound is not too difficu-hard...Yeah, I could easily-Oh, screw this.' Since she had on so much stuff anyway, she could refuse dares for a while before she'd be in trouble. She slid off one glove, and Peach laughed, calling her a quitter.

Zelda spun the bottle, and this time it landed on Samus. "Truth or dare?"

"Dare." she replied with a smirk.

Zelda thought again. She wanted to give her something that'd be a real challenge for her. She smiled when it came to her. "Okay Samus, I dare you to not physically harm another person for the whole day tomorrow."

Samus's eyes widened as Peach laughed. "Oh, that's a good one!"

"To hell with that, I don't think I'd be able to make it. There are too many stupid people here. Maybe I'll just take off a piece of..." She looked down. 'Oh shit.' Everything that was covering her was one big article of clothing.

Zelda chuckled. "Got ya now."

After a moment of quiet, Samus finally sighed and unzipped her suit, leaving her only in her black bra and panties.

A few more rounds later, and Peach and Zelda still had most of their clothes, missing only jewelry, gloves, and shoes.

They exchanged evil looks when the bottle landed on Samus again. Before they asked, she shouted. "Truth, please!"

"Okay...do you have the hots for any guy here?" asked Peach.

"Nope." she simply replied.

"What? Not one of them? Really?" said Zelda, looking shocked.

"Not a single one of them."

"But what about the Fire Emblem guys?"

"Eh, I for one am not very fond of Ike." said Zelda, waving her hand. "He's too blunt, and he's obsessed with chicken."

"But Marth...oh yeah..." Peach swooned. "He's handsome, well groomed, a real gentleman, and since he's a prince, he's probably rich too!"

Samus started laughing, making them confused. "Don't you get it? He's probably gay then!"

"What makes you say that?"

"Think about it. Good looks, takes care of himself, has manners and money?" Samus listed each thing with her fingers. "He's sounds perfect, so he needs some sort of catch! In most cases, it's that he's gay!"

"You've got a point, actually..." said Zelda, tapping her chin. "My guess is that his boyfriend is Ike." Her and Samus laughed.

"Well...what about Snake? Now there's a real man!" said Peach, holding up a finger. "And doesn't he like you anyway?"

"Ugh, he's a real asshole if you ask me." said Samus, grimacing.

"What, but why?"

"Wait a minute...doesn't he already have a girlfriend!?" asked Zelda.

"Really? I've never heard anything about it."

"Yeah, yeah, I'm sure of it....Meryl's her name, I think! He hasn't seen her in forever!"

Samus frowned, shaking her head. "Told you he's an asshole."

Peach sighed, holding her head in her hand. "Isn't there ANY guy you're interested in?!"

"I don't have to tell you that, now do-" Zelda had spun the bottle to make it land on her again. "Ugh, fine, if you must know...there is one guy I like. I'm actually seeing him now..."

Both girls gasped, grinning. "Really!? Oh my gosh, that's great!" Zelda squealed, hugging her. They moved closer to her, making her lean back uncomfortably.

"Okay, spill, you've GOT to tell us everything about him!" said Peach with a grin.

Samus sighed. "Well, let's see...we have a lot in common. He fights aliens too, says he works for an organization called the UNSC."

"Never heard of it." said Zelda with a shrug. "But he sounds like your kinda guy. Who is he, exactly?"

Samus averted her eyes. "You wouldn't know him...See, he's...from Xbox..."

The other girls gasped. "No way! You're dating an XBOX guy?!" Peach shouted, putting her hands to her cheeks. "Seriously, have you SEEN some of those guys?"

"Like Marcus Fenix..." said Zelda. Both of them immediately shuddered.

"Don't worry, he's not like that at all." Samus replied, holding up her hand. "He's really smart, dignified, but not so much that he doesn't have a sense of humor as well. He's actually kinda shy at times, keeps more to himself, but he opens up. And fortunately he isn't very arrogant for a high-ranking military guy."

Zelda laughed. "Sounds perfect for you."

"So tell, tell, what sorta dates have you been on with him?" Peach giggled.

"Well...we haven't really been on the usual sort of dates. Mostly when I do something with him, it's join him on one of his missions. He's about as busy as I am, so a typical date is normally out of the question. But I suppose that a mission together is basically our idea of a good date." Samus added with a smile.

"Have you done anything, you know, fun yet?"

"Nothing like that yet. I mean, I've stayed at his room before...He shares his shower with me, but never tried to watch our get in with me. He's even let me use his bed, but slept on the floor when I did. Nah, he takes it pretty slow, but I think I kinda like it. It's nice to find a guy who isn't quick to get into my suit the second he sees me out of my armor."

"Ah, so he has seen you then." Zelda nodded. "Do you know what he looks like?"

"I pretty much know what his face looks like...though he's never directly shown me."

"Dang, he does sound shy." said Peach while shaking her head.

"I think it's kinda cute though." Samus replied, then did something that was as close to a giggle as she could make.

Zelda nodded again, and then blinked when she realized something. "Say Samus...it appears you lost Truth or Dare..."

Samus gulped. She had nearly forgotten she was still sitting only in her underwear. "Wait a minute, how will you even know I went around the whole mansion anyway?"

The girls smirked, and Zelda pulled out a remote control. After pushing a button, a portion of the wall opened up to reveal monitor screen from cameras in every room. Samus groaned. They'd know if she tried to cheat her way out of her punishment. Taking a deep breath, she stood up, and bolted from the room.

Laughing hysterically, Zelda and Peach turned to the arrangement of screen, but soon stopped after watching her for a few moments. It didn't matter if she passed by people. No one seemed to be able to see her, because she was moving too fast. They noticed a few of them simply look back, confused, but it wasn't near the humiliation they had planned.

In a matter of minutes she was back, and looked like she barely even broke a sweat. The girls pouted. "Oh sure, take all the fun out of it."

PIEPIEPIEPIEPIEPIEPIEPIEPIEPIEPIEPIEPIEPIEPIEPIEPIEPIEPIEPIEPIEPIEPIEPIEPIEPIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEE

The night was uneventful. Samus was thankful to have been able to sleep soundly on the floor, though she did earn odd stares from sleeping in her underwear, even more so when she said it's more than what she usually wears to sleep.

In the morning, Zelda was surprised that Samus was already awake and getting ready to leave by the time she got up. She had always thought that she was the biggest early bird.

"You're not leaving so soon, are you?"

Samus jumped a bit, but turned back to her. "Sorry, but I have plans that I need to gear up for." She nearly screamed when something caught her ankle. She looked down and saw that it was Peach's hand, as she had been sleeping on the floor next to her.

"What kind of plans? You wouldn't even be here if you had a job to do."

Samus sighed as the two girls starting getting that curious gleam in their eyes. "You're right, it's not a job, but it's just as important."

"Tell us."

"No thanks."

"Come on..."

"I said no." Samus paused and turned to the door when she heard it click. Zelda was standing in front of it, having locked it. She watched her hold up the key and put it down her shirt. "Ugh, fine, jeez..." Samus sat down and they did the same in front of her.

"I had another date planned after this party. And this one's going to be our first normal one. He's taking me out to dinner." She winced when they gasped and squealed.

"That is SOOO cute!"

"OMG I just had the best idea ever!" She grabbed both of Samus's shoulders. "Zelda and I should give you....a MAKEOVER!!!"

"...Excuse me?"

"Oh, you're right!" Zelda pushed Samus down into a chair facing the mirror before she could stop her. "I love giving makeovers! We'll make you so pretty for your date!"

"Oh no you don't!" shouted Samus, standing back up. "No way will I let you two girlify me..." She smirked. "Without a price."

They sighed and exchanged looks. "What do you want?"

MOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORRRRRRE PIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEE

Samus could not believe two things: what she had let these frilly little princesses do to her and that it was still her own reflection in the mirror.

"Just a bit of color for your cheeks and...perfect!" Zelda and Peach grinned at their handiwork. The first thing they had done was give Samus a new outfit: a light blue, cotton dress with puffy short sleeves that went down to her knees. Then they fixed her hair, putting it into a bun held in place by a matching bonnet trimmed with ribbons. Of course two strands of shorter hair still fell at the side. They added a touch of sparkle with circular, hanging diamond earrings, and now her face was painted with ruby red lipstick and rosy pink blush.

"You look fantastic!" squealed Peach, bringing her hands together. "Blue is SO your color!"

"Yeah, and I'm so glad we found something that matches your eyes!" added Zelda, motioning to her dress.

"I feel ridiculous..." Samus groaned.

"Oh, chin up, you look fine! I'm sure your guy will be happy to see you look like a lady!" Zelda facepalmed after Peach said that, for Samus didn't look very happy.

"And just what do you mean by that...?"

Peach gulped. "Um...so, how about that date, then? When are you supposed to meet him?"

"Actually..." Samus sighed, brushing off the comment. "He insisted on picking me up from here."

"Aw, how sweet of him!" Zelda smiled. "Does he have his own ship too?"

"Not one of his own, but he does have sort of a car."

"Ooh, what kind of car?" asked Peach.

Samus snickered. "Certainly not one you'd be familiar with..."

All three girls froze when they heard a horn from outside the mansion. Peach and Zelda rushed to the window and looked out, already seeing a crowd around a jeep-looking vehicle. Zelda smirked and stuck her head out. "HEEEEEYYY! Wait just a moment, we'll bring her right down!"

Samus started looking around nervously, mostly at herself. "Agh, what should I do? What'll he say when he sees me like this?"

"Hey, don't worry, sweety." Peach smiled as she put an arm around her shoulder. "We'll be right there with ya." They quickly led her down to the front door. Zelda peeked out and told everyone to clear the way before Peach brought out a very embarrassed Samus to the center of the crowd, who was awestruck that they were looking at the same girl who had blasted them off screen so many times.

Samus seemed to close her eyes and shrink into herself when she heard the door open and the footstep of something large and metallic. Peach and Zelda craned their heads up to look at this fellow as he approached.

"Oh wow..." said Zelda. "He really is your type."

Samus opened one eye to look up at the man clad in shining green armor that was staring at her. For a moment no one said a word until he finally broke the silence.

"Who are you and what have you done with Samus?"

Zelda and Peach's eyes bulged as their faces turned bright. "OMG, his voice is pure seduction!" squeed Peach.

Samus frowned, looking down. "No Chief, it's really me."

Another long pause before he gripped both of her shoulders. "Are you feeling alright? Did something happen?"

Zelda smiled and stepped next to Samus. "Don't worry, Master Chief, sir. Samus is just fine. We just wanted to make her look nice for you."

Samus turned to her. "You know him?"

"Of course! He was even invited to be a part of Brawl!" she replied, then looked back up at the Chief. "But why did you turn it down?"

He shrugged. "I didn't think it'd be fair if I was a part of the competition."

Samus snickered. She could always detect a smirk from him just from his voice. "Please, then you'd have to get your ass handed to you by me again."

"My guard was down. You got lucky."

Samus rolled her eyes before sighing sadly. "Sorry about this, I know I must look stupid to you."

In the silence that followed, Zelda and peach gave him looks that said "Comfort her." "Not stupid," he began. "More funny...and cute. Like a doll, or a little girl. Besides, one of us should look non-threatening if we go into public."

"A little girl?" Samus's cheeks turned even pinker, before an idea struck her. She grabbed a hold of one of his arms and looked up at him with big, cute eyes. "Carry me into the warthog, won't you?" she asked in a sweet voice. Master Chief moved his head in a way that suggested rolling eyes, but put his arms underneath her and picked her up bride-style. As he moved back to his vehicle, Samus looked back over his shoulder to the girls and the dissolving crowd. She winked and stuck out her tongue while pulling down one eyelid.

After they drove off, Zelda sighed sadly. "I can't remember the last time Link carried me like that..."

"Or Mario..." Peach added. She thought for a moment before remembering something. "Say Zelda, what exactly did she want in exchange for her makeover?"

"Oh, that..." Zelda smiled a bit. "I had to surrender the rest of the ice cream to her. She's probably already sent it all to her ship."


End file.
